


You Have Ruined Our Lives

by Imagodownwiththisship



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagodownwiththisship/pseuds/Imagodownwiththisship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though we see Eliza's anger after the Reynold's Pamphlet is published, we don't see her initial reaction. Here's my attempt at one possible scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Ruined Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda and I picked up some information regarding historical accuracy, such as Eliza's children's names from Wikipedia. Also, I'm sorry, I just had to cope with my feels and this is the only way I know how. Excuse me while I go listen to Burn and sob my heart out.

Eliza sees the sorrow on Alexander's face, a tormented expression altering his once handsome appearance, but now all she sees of her husband is a man who has betrayed her trust beyond repair.

She thinks she hears someone yelling, screaming, possibly from one of her children, as she stares in silence at the innocent piece of paper that had become destructive in only an instant.

Though it had only been a few seconds since she realized what had happened, the pain did not dissipate any less. Eliza stands up, as graceful and elegant as she has always been, and exits the house, carrying with her the newborn William Stephen.

Away into the sinisterly sunny day, from the house which bore all of her sorrow. She knew she was leaving behind her children, but was confident in the abilities of Philip and Angelica to take care of the younger children.

As Eliza walks into town, the overwhelming desire to collapse, to cry, to do anything but remain as passive as she is now floods her thoughts, but again, she sets her emotions aside for her family, one now without a father.

Eliza keeps walking until she reaches a grassy knoll on the far side of town. She gracefully sits down, still securely holding William, and stares without truly seeing at the sky, a warm blue that radiated happiness, not unlike that silly blue dress she once wore in her youth.

Calm, collected, yet undeniably kind would be a very accurate description of Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, but at this moment, the woman sitting on the grass wasn't that woman, didn't care to think about her, because that woman loved her husband with all her heart, thought she had a loving family, a loving spouse, but in the end, the thing she had cared for the most betrayed her the deepest.

Allowing her serene facade and her selflessness to dissolve just this once, Eliza lets out a single tear and sobs, a sound that will haunt Alexander Hamilton for the rest of his days.


End file.
